


Time to Time

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barter adalah kebiasaan mereka hingga dewasa. Namun ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Time

**Author's Note:**

> repost from facebook

Keduanya memiliki kebiasaan untuk saling bertukar sesuatu sebagai pertanda pertalian.

Usia 4 mereka baru mampu bertukar cincin yg terbuat dari rumput gajah yg dicabut sehelai. Maklum, belum memegang uang.

Usia 5 mereka naik pangkat, bertukar boneka kesayangan. Akashi memberikan boneka singa dan Furi memberikan boneka chihuahuanya.

Usia 7 mereka bertukar pelukan. Akashi dan Furi resmi sekelas, bahkan duduk bersebelahan.

Usia 9, akhirnya mereka memiliki ponsel. Bertukar alamat email dan nomor telepon hukumnya wajib.

Usia 11 Akashi menukar air mata Furi dengan tepukan singkat di puncak kepala si cokelat. Keduanya lulus SD dan akan melanjutkan ke SMP berbeda.

Usia 14 Akashi menyusul Furi ke SMP-nya. Di sana keduanya saling bertukar kancing kedua dari masing-masing seragam.

Usia 17 kembali Akashi menghadiahi Furi kancing kedua dari seragam Rakuzannya, sedangkan Furi ... membalas malu-malu dengan kancing celananya.  
"Kancing kedua dekat dengan jantung dan hati, jadi kalau kancing celana ..."  
Mengerti arah pembicaraan, Akashi menyeret Furi ke dalam mobil mewahnya bak penjahat. Keduanya bertukar peluh.

Usia 23 Akashi dan Furi bertukar cincin perak, segera dilingkarkan pada masing-masing jari manis.

Usia 27 keduanya bertukar genggaman tangan di bawah meja, meminta izin masing-masing keluarga untuk dapat melanjutkan hidup. Hanya berdua.

Usia 28 mereka bertukar sumpah dan janji setia sehidup mati. Diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat dan pintu kamar yang menutup pelan. Untuk kesekian kali Furi memberikan kancing celananya secara sukarela.

Usia 30 keduanya bertukar perdebatan perihal hewan peliharaan. Akashi menginginkan seekor kucing, sedang Furi menginginkan anjing. Hari berakhir sia-sia sebab hewan peliharaan dilarang keras di apartemen baru mereka.

Usia 31 ... tidak ada lagi yang mampu ditukar. Hanya ada Akashi seorang diri yang berpeluh kotor berusaha menyingkirkan tanah rata yang kini melapisi tutup peti mati belahan jiwanya. Ajal menjemput Furi lebih dulu.

Usia 31 lebih 1 jam : "Kita tidak boleh dipisakan oleh apapun, Kouki."  
 **DOR!**  
Kini ada dua tubuh tak bernyawa yang saling berbagi peti mati yang sama

 


End file.
